


Unerwarteter Besuch

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [39]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Complicated Emotions, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prompt Fill, Unresolved Tension, what kind of tension? no idea, who knows what's going on in Hugenay's head? not me
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Ein Klingeln an der Tür ließ Justus zusammen fahren. Wer konnte das sein? Er öffnete die Tür und stand Victor Hugenay gegenüber.
Relationships: Victor Hugenay/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: tumblr ficlets [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 6





	Unerwarteter Besuch

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “that was, by far, the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” // “don’t lie to me.” + Justus/Hugenay
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/630680232123367424/technisch-gesehen-hab-ich-den-prompt-nicht-%C3%BCber)

Justus saß am Küchentisch in der kleinen Wohnung, die er sich mit einem Kommilitonen teilte, und ließ mit einem Seufzen die Zeitung sinken.

VICTOR HUGENAY FLÜCHTET ERNEUT, lautete die große Überschrift. Die war es nicht, die Justus Sorgen machte.

Es war die Zeile darunter – _gesuchter Kunstdieb entkommt Polizei knapp_ – die ihm Bauchschmerzen bereitete. Oder eigentlich war es nur das letzte Wort. _Knapp_.

_Wie_ knapp?

Der Artikel sprach von einer Verfolgungsjagd, auf der mehrere Schüsse gefallen waren, und das Bild von Victor Hugenay mit einer Schussverletzung wollte nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden.

„Das war bei weitem das Dümmste, was Sie je getan haben“, murmelte er dem unerwartet aktuellen Foto von Hugenay zu, das grobkörnig über der Schlagzeile prankte.

Es zeigte den Meisterdieb, wie er entspannt durch eine Ausstellung schlenderte. Wenn man der Zeitung Glauben schenken durfte, war es die selbe Ausstellung, in die er in der Nacht eingebrochen war. Das Foto war angeblich erst vor drei Tagen entstanden, aufgenommen, von den Überwachungskameras.

Justus fragte sich ernsthaft, wieso Hugenay es offenbar für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, ohne auch nur den Versuch einer Verkleidung zu unternehmen, in ein Museum spaziert war, aus dem er etwas zu stehlen gedachte.

Ein Klingeln an der Tür ließ ihn zusammen fahren.

Wer konnte das sein?

Er stand auf und ging in den Flur, wo ihm ein Blick ans Schlüsselbrett sagte, dass sein Mitbewohner seinen Wohnungsschlüssel mitgenommen hatte, als er gegangen war. Wer sonst würde um diese Uhrzeit hier klingeln – es war Samstagmorgen in einem Studentenwohnheim, die meisten Leute schliefen noch ihren Rausch aus.

Er öffnete die Tür und stand Victor Hugenay gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen, Justus“, wurde er freundlich begrüßt, „Darf ich reinkommen?“

Für einen Moment starrte er den Kunstdieb nur an. Soweit Justus das erkennen konnte, war er unverletzt, was ihn mehr beruhigte, als er zugeben würde.

„Äh- natürlich“, brachte er dann hervor und gab den Weg in die Wohnung frei.

Hugenay spazierte an ihm vorbei, in den Flur und weiter in die Küche, als würde er sich auskennen. Wieder einmal war Justus fasziniert davon, wie es ihm gelang, in jeder Umgebung sofort zuhause zu wirken.

Mit seinem maßgeschneiderten Anzug sollte er in dieser vage chaotischen Studentenbude ein Fremdkörper sein, aber stattdessen kam es Justus eher so vor, als hätte er schon hundert Mal genau so neben dem Küchentisch gestanden, mit gelangweiltem Interesse die Zeitung betrachtend.

„Ich sehe, du hast bereits von meiner neusten Vorstellung gelesen“, stellte er im Plauderton fest, als wollte er Justus zu einer Verabredung abholen und würde Konversation machen, während Justus nur noch seine Jacke und Schlüssel zusammensuchte.

Plötzlich war Justus außerordentlich froh, dass er früh aufgestanden war und bereits geduscht und sich angezogen hatte. Wäre er noch im Pyjama gewesen, wäre er vermutlich im Erdboden versunken.

Auch wenn Hugenay es meisterhaft verstand, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, er würde über jegliche Äußerlichkeiten sowieso völlig hinwegsehen und stattdessen direkt in Justus‘ Seele oder Geist oder was auch immer schauen, was gleichermaßen furchterregend und süchtig machend war.

„Warum sind Sie hier?“, fragte Justus. Ihm war klar, dass sein Ton nur knapp an unhöflich vorbei schrammte, aber Victor Hugenay war offenbar erst Stunden zuvor knapp der Polizei entkommen, warum stand er jetzt in Justus‘ Küche, anstatt so schnell wie möglich die Stadt zu verlassen?

„Ich war in der Nähe und wollte einen alten Freund besuchen“, gab Hugenay mit einem charmanten Lächeln zur Antwort, und der Teil von Justus, der gierig nach Hugenays Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, seit der Kunstdieb ihm das erste Mal auf dem Schrottplatz begegnet war, wollte das nur zu gerne glauben.

Der rationale Teil seines Gehirns hielt das jedoch für absoluten Blödsinn.

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an“, entfuhr es ihm schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Hugenay musterte ihn einen Moment, dann fiel die unbeschwert-gelassene Fassade abrupt in sich zusammen. Darunter kam absoluter Ernst zum Vorschein, und etwas, das für Justus beinahe nach Besorgnis aussah.

„Die Stadt ist so gut wie abgeriegelt“, gab Hugenay leise zu, „Ich kann hier nicht weg und sollte mich auch so wenig wie möglich auf der Straße blicken lassen. Und mein Versteck in dieser Stadt ist letzte Nacht bei meiner Flucht aufgeflogen.“

Die Worte, die Hugenay nicht aussprach, waren es, die in Justus‘ Kopf am lautesten widerhallten. _Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte_.

Einen viel zu langen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an. Hugenays Blick war so durchdringend wie immer, aber Justus meinte, fast so etwas wie Unsicherheit in den dunklen Augen erkennen zu können – ein ungewöhnlicher Ausdruck für Victor Hugenay.

Schließlich seufzte er leise. Wem wollte er hier eigentlich etwas vormachen?

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?“, bot er an, und konnte zusehen, wie eine gewisse Spannung von Hugenay abfiel. Das vertraute Lächeln kehrte zurück auf sein Gesicht.

„Sehr gerne.“

Also setzte Justus Wasser auf, nahm das Kaffeepulver aus dem Schrank. Für eine Weile herrschte Stille, Justus beschäftigte sich mit dem Kaffee, während Hugenay ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ich fürchte, er entspricht nicht ganz ihrem üblichen Standard-“, setzte Justus an, als er die beiden vollen Tassen auf dem Tisch abstellte, und brach gleich wieder ab, als Hugenay mit einem Schritt viel zu dicht neben ihm stand.

„Ich danke dir, Justus“, sagte er leise, beinahe sanft, und es hätte kaum deutlicher sein können, dass er nicht über den Kaffee sprach.

Im nächsten Augenblick berührten seine Lippen ganz sacht Justus‘ Wange, warm und weich, und einen Herzschlag zu lang um beiläufig zu sein.

„Jederzeit“, brachte Justus hervor, und sein Herz schlug plötzlich viel zu schnell in seiner Brust.


End file.
